A pesar de todo
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Misty siempre ha amado a Ash, pero ¿que tan fuerte es este? Podra resistir apesar del tiempo y la distancia, apesar de todas las dificultades que la vida les pone. Entren y descubranlo.


**A pesar de todo**

Por: Sakura-Selene

Ya era verano y se podía sentir la cálida briza del mar, el cual en ese momento se teñía de rojo al igual que el cielo y las nubes, por el hermoso espectáculo del atardecer.

Junto a la playa esta una casa de color blanco, en la terraza de esta en ese momento estaba una joven de 26 años, aunque parecía mas joven, de cabello naranja, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, mirando el atardecer, o eso es lo que parecía, porque se encontraba en el mar de sus recuerdos, los cuales comenzaban hace 8 años, en aquella fiesta.

Ese día había una gran fiesta en el gimnasio de la Cd. Cerulian, para celebrar que su amigo finalmente había cumplido su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokemon, luego de 8 años de viajes y aventuras, finalmente lo había conseguido.

Todos se encontraban muy animados, excepto una persona, la cual estaba un poco apartada de los demás. Nadie se percato de su estado de ánimo, parecía feliz, pero a la vez… algo triste, ¿desanimada?, solo una persona se dio cuenta pero se hizo el despistado, pensó que se le pasaría y cuando fuera así podría decirle lo que tenía planeado decirle ese día, pero luego de unas horas, ella seguía igual así que decidió hacer algo. Fue hacia donde se encontraba y la llevo afuera del gimnasio.

Al salir se abrazo a si misma pues afuera se sentía el frio de la noche, lo único que iluminaba la calle eran unas cuantas luces, y la luz de la luna llena que se encontraba en su máximo esplendor a esa hora. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Ketchum, si no planeas decirme nada me voy a ir, hace demasiado frio- se quejo la pelirroja

-Tu sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido convertirme en maestro pokemon- empezó hablar mientras levantaba su cara hacia el cielo, pero en ningún momento voltear hacia la chica – y al parecer esa siempre ha sido mi principal prioridad, por eso a veces no he podido comunicarme contigo o con los otros chicos- cuando dijo eso ella se abrazo un poco mas, pero no por el frio, y bajo la mirada, le dolía pensar en eso –pero la verdad lo hacia para poder probar ser digno de ti - en ese momento guardo silencio por un momento esperando que su amiga dijera algo, pero ella solo levanto la vista así continuo- es que yo- dio un leve suspiro como reuniendo valor antes de continuar- te amo

Silencio

-Jeje entiendo que no sientas nada por mi- dijo al voltearse con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa, había interpretado su silencio como un no- bueno mejor voy con los chicos de seguro se preocuparan por no verme- dijo antes de caminar hacia el gimnasio, pero Misty lo detuvo

-Ash, si no hable no era porque no sienta lo mismo por ti,- cuando dijo esto el chico ya estaba frente a ella -si no porque me pareció tan increíble como si mis sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad- al terminar ella estaba abrazada al maestro pokemon

-Entonces…- susurro correspondiendo el abrazo y acercándose hacia ella

-Si… yo también te amo- susurro antes de unir sus labios con su amado, liberando así los sentimientos que siempre habían estado escondidos en sus corazones

-Ese fue nuestro primer beso- pensó la pelirroja en la actualidad con una dulce sonrisa- cuando regresamos dentro lo primero que hicieron nuestros amigos fue felicitarnos jeje May y Dawn nos siguieron y escucharon todo, Ash tuvo suerte que no nos grabaran jiji, estuvimos como novios por un año antes de que nos casáramos, le costo mas trabajo proponérmelo que confesarme su amor jiji- pensó antes de sumergirse una vez mas en sus recuerdos

-Violeta! Trae el vestido, Lily, tráeme el kit de maquillaje, Misty date prisa que ya se te hace tarde!- gritaba Deisy guiando a sus hermanas, finalmente había llegado el día esperado por todos: la boda de la pelirroja, pero tenían un pequeño problema, se estaba haciendo tarde!

Pero no era el único lugar donde tenían problemas, en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, los chicos también tenían problemas. Todas las personas están apuradas haciendo algo para tener todo terminado para la boda. En el patio hacían un pequeño altar para celebrar la boda, y en otra parte acomodaban algunas mesas para la fiesta. Todo parecía en orden, pero algo importante faltaba, Ash.

-Gary- lo llamo Delia y el chico fue hacia donde se encontraba -¿sabes donde esta Ash?

-No lo se no lo he visto desde ayer

-Vaya al parecer aun esta en la casa- dijo algo preocupada –¿puedes ir por el? -le pidió con una sonrisa -ha y cuando llegue dile que quiero hablar con él- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras una aura peligrosa la rodeaba sin desaparecer su sonrisa, asustando al castaño, de algo estaba seguro Ketchum era hombre muerto, no era conveniente hacer enojar a Delia.

Poco después llego el joven investigador a la casa de su ex rival y amigo. Entro sin problema pues la puerta esta abierta y lo primero que vio fue a pikachu que estaba comiendo

-¿No me digas que sigue durmiendo?- pregunto irónico Gary mientras subía las escaleras

-Pika-dijo resignado el pokemon antes de seguir al chico

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación del maestro pokemon que seguía durmiendo

-Definitivamente no has cambiado nada- pensó el investigador antes de intentar despertarlo, pero no funciono –bueno tendré que cambiar de táctica- Ketchum te tengo malas noticias, ¡Misty huyo con Rudy!

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!-grito antes de caer de nuevo en su cama, pero no fue por sueño sino por el shock que le causa tal mentira. Gary espero unos minutos para que lograra reaccionar por su cuenta y saliera corriendo para enterrarse de la verdad pero se dio cuenta que el chico se había quedado dormido otra vez

-Pikachu es tu turno

-Pikaaachuu!

-Ahhh!- grito al recibir el impactrueno de su pokemon causando que cayera de su cama

-Ehh? ¿Gary porque estas vestido así?- le pregunto medio conciente y en el suelo al verlo con su traje negro y corbata de color vino, necesitaba unos minutos para regresar a la normalidad

-Ja- suspiro resignado antes de volver hablar –Ash tu madre te esta buscando

-¡Queeeé!-grito nuevamente aunque esta vez su cara mostraba terror puro, así finalmente se acordó de lo que pasaría ese día. Como pudo llego al baño para prepararse para el acontecimiento más importante de su vida.

Media hora después Ash, Gary y pikachu llegaron a la casa del profesor Oak, ahí se podían ver como varios de los amigos el maestro pokemon, los más cercanos estaban haciendo algo para terminar de arreglar el lugar para la boda.

Las coordinadoras revisaban los últimos detalles del altar, el peliverde terminaba de arreglar y/o colocar los arreglos florales, Max de acomodar las mesas, el único no presente era Brock, el joven maestro supuso que se encontraba en la cocina terminando el pastel o algo parecido.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste- escucho la voz de su madre detrás de él, con algo de temor voltea para encontrarse con ella sonriente como siempre, aunque con una aura oscura a su alrededor

-Será mejor que esperes dentro del laboratorio hasta la ceremonia- dijo con su suave voz, aunque el miedo en el chico persistía, simplemente asintió y se dirigió al laboratorio, era mejor no hacer enojar a su madre.

Cuando cruzaba la entrada escucho el ruido de un automóvil, se giro para ver de quienes se trataban. Reconoció el auto color vino del profesor el cual Trayce se había llevado el día anterior para traer a Misty y sus hermanas. Estuvo apunto de salir al encuentro de su amada si no fuera por unas manos lo jalaron dentro del laboratorio para ponerlo contra la pared y vendarle los ojos.

-Eso estuvo cerca- escucho luego que lo soltaran, reconocía la voz pero no lograba recordar de quien era, solo sabía que era una chica

-Ni siquiera lo intestes- le dijo la voz de otra chica, aunque esta vez la reconoció, era Cayse quien le tomo las manos y le puso contra pared otra vez en el momento que intento quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, definitivamente practicar beisbol le había dado fuerza en los brazos.

-¡¿Qué le hacen?- escucho la voz de la pelirroja preocupada, que seguramente acababa de entrar

-Es que no sabe que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda- dijeron con simpleza ambas chicas

-Sigue caminando si quieres que lo dejen en paz- escucho a Daisey seguido por el sonido de sus pasos alejarse. Poco después lo soltaron y finalmente pudo quitarse la venda de sus ojos.

Lo que vío era algo que no se esperaba. Cayse, Marina, quien no había reconocido, Sakura con un sarten en las manos y Bianca, todas con vestidos de gala y arregladas para la boda, se encontraban alrededor de él, las dos últimas aunque no hubieran hecho nada sabía que estaban listas para actuar en caso de ser necesario, esto hizo que se preocupara un poco de que le hubieran hecho si intentaba algo además de quitarse la venda.

Un poco más lejos vio a otros de sus amigos, Richie, Tock y Rudy vestidos de traje, les miro por un segundo con furia al no intentar ayudarlo, pero luego creyó que fue lo mejor no quería saber lo que eran capaces las chicas con evitar que viera a Misty.

Poco después fue a una habitación esperando que llegara la hora donde finalmente él y su amada fueran marido y mujer, al pensar eso le dio un poco de nervios, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que no había razón para sentirse nervioso, más de lo necesario, no importaba lo que el futuro les tenía previsto ellos saldrían adelante juntos, como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, cerca o lejos siempre se ayudaban.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Richie al entrar en la habitación junto con Sparki, sacando a Ash de sus pensamientos, seguido de otros de sus amigos que había hecho durante sus viajes

-Gracias- le agradeció con su sonrisa característica

-Espero que la hagas feliz- le dijo al entrar Rudy, luego de enterarse de su compromiso se había resignado totalmente a conseguir el corazón de la líder

-Tenlo por seguro- le dijo al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el, aunque ambos eran rivales en el amor, para ambos era más importante la felicidad de la pelirroja fuera con quien fuera

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde se encontraba Misty.

-Te vez genial, hermosa, increíble- le dijeron sus amigas al verla con su vestido, luego de soltar al podre novio.

Su vestido era sin mangas, los tirantes eran de tela translucida que cubría parte de sus hombros, con corte princesa suelto hasta tocar el suelo, un poco sencillo pero hermoso a la vez.

-Finalmente llegó el día- dijo Sakura

-Si, es como te lo había dicho no?- hablo esta vez Melody –tarde o temprano se casarían, jaja yo siempre lo supe

-Todos lo sabíamos- dijo Dawn al entrar junto con May

-Pero fui la única que se lo dijo-respondió sacándole la lengua

-Aunque hubiera servido más si se lo hubieras dicho a Ash

-Pero es Ash!- reclamo enojada, provocando un suspiro unisonó de todas las presentes, dándole la razón a la castaña, Ash podía llegar a ser tan despistado. Al mismo tiempo.

-Achu- estornudo el novio

-Ja parece que las chicas están hablando de ti- comento Gary intentando contener la risa como el resto de los presentes.

-Pero que les pasa?

-Je no te has dado cuenta? Estan hablando de lo despistado que eres

-Pero ya no lo soy

-Lo sabemos, por eso hoy estamos aquí- esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero sabía que no era totalmente cierto, él había decidido esperar hasta ese momento y siempre se hizo el tonto en cuanto a sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, cuando se dio cuenta de ellos luego de separarse.

Así siguieron platicando mientras se acercaba la hora y llegaban el resto de los invitados, todos los amigos que habían hecho durante sus viajes, los líderes de las regiones que Ash recorrió, los maestros de la frontera, incluso unos pokemons legendarios llegaron, aunque estuvieron ocultos en el bosque

-Con el poder que se me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que hoy a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre- dijo el padre finalizando así la ceremonia. Sin esperar más, Ash le quito el velo que cubría el rostro de su amada y así besarla, ante este hecho todos aplaudieron compartiendo con ellos ese bello momento.

-Después de eso vino la fiesta, todos nos lo pasamos increíble. Después del anochecer Ash me condujo al bosque dentro de la reserva del Profesor donde todos nuestros pokemons también nos mostraban lo contestos que estaban a nuestra unión, además de algunos de los legendarios que Ash había conocido durante sus viajes. Poco después nos fuimos para así comenzar nuestra luna de miel- ante el recuerdo de esos días un ligero sonrojo se mostro en su rostro, se mostro tan atento y tierno durante esos días, aunque eso no cambio mucho cuando se mudaron a su casa, la misma la que se encontraba en esos momentos, pero el estar solos durante esos días los hacían más especiales. Al pensar en eso se sumergió nuevamente en los recuerdos compartidos con él durante ese tiempo y los años siguientes.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana para anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo día impidiendo de esta forma el sueño de la joven pelirroja forzándola a despertar, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas para encontrarse con el rostro de Ash, su esposo, esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en ese título que decía que ella era su única dueña y ella era de él como se lo habían demostrado la noche anterior, logrando que un fuerte sonrojo hizo presente en su hermoso rostro al recordar su primera noche juntos, razón de su situación actual. Ambos se encontraban desnudos solamente tapados solamente por las sabanas, mientras que el maestro la abraza por la cintura.

Se quedo unos minutos observándolo, velando su sueño. Acerco su mano derecha al rostro del hombre que amaba, acariciándolo delineaba sus facciones que hace años habían dejado de ser las de un niño.

.-Ja-suspiro ya eran cerca de las diez y tenían que levantarse, aunque gustosa se quedaría ahí todo el día al lado de moreno, pero en el momento que intento levantarse, él la abrazo con mayor fuerza atrayéndola a su lado, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello.

-Ash…- dijo Misty en un susurro mientras un fuerte sonrojo cruzaba su rostro

-5 minutos mas, Mist- le pidió a lo que ella accedió después de todo ella también quería seguir a su lado

Media hora más tarde al salir de su habitación se encontraron con la dueña de la posada y los guío a al comedor para desayunar, y les explico que el desayuno se servía a las 9 pero al ser su primera noche ahí no los fue a interrumpir

-Seguramente estaban cansados por su noche de bodas- les dijo la anciana mientras les mostraba una sonrisa picara, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la pareja

-Jaja no tienen que ponerse así después de todo es una manifestación del amor que se tienen- agrego ahora dándoles una sonrisa verdadera – por cierto, recuerden que no pueden ocupar la habitación durante las mañanas para sus "actividades" de casados por la limpieza -agrego haciendo que el sonrojo de ambos aumentara -jaja que chicos, pero no deberían ponerse así, no es que sea algo malo solo es una muestra de su amor, aunque el matrimonio no debe basarse en el sexo, no digo que este mal, pero me da la impresión que actualmente tienen esa idea herrada sobre el amor, que debe basarse en eso, pero que se puede hacer son pocos los que escucharan a esta anciana; bueno ahora siéntense mientras Cindy les sirve el desayuno- lo último lo dijo al llegar al comedor- nos vemos y felicidades por ustedes, estoy segura que ustedes llegaran muy lejos.

La joven pareja agradeció a la anciana antes de entrar al comedor. Así empezó su luna de miel en ese lugar, pasaron una increíble semana, jugando, nadando, cerca de la posada se encontraba un lago, o simplemente paseando por los alrededores recordando las cosas que habían vivido.

-Si, definitivamente esos días fueron increíbles- regresando por unos momentos a la realidad

Recordó la primera vez que le cocino. Desde que se hicieron novios, cuando comían juntos siempre lo hacían en restaurantes o en la casa de Ash, donde Delia era la que cocinaba. Misty nunca tuvo oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades culinarias. Pero ese día era diferente, tenían dos días habían llegado a su nueva casa. El día anterior por falta de tiempo por ordenar todo pidieron pizza y ese día ella era la encargada de la comida.

Luego de probar el primer bocado en los ojos de Ash aparecieron estrellitas y se termino el resto del platillo en un santiamén y pidió más comida. La chica muy feliz fue a servirle otra ración. Mientras lo hacía el chico pregunto algo que no tuvo que hacer.

-Mist ¿Dónde compraste la comida? ¡Esta deliciosa!

-¿Crees que compre la comida?- una aura peligrosa la empezó a rodear mientras se dirigía a él con el plato de comida en mano, esto hizo que él se hiciera pequeño

-S…si… no me digas… que tu- cuando se dio cuenta de fue ella quien cocino se olvido de todo y salió en busca de un termómetro y espejo para revisarse

-Que extraño, no tengo fiebre- dijo al revisar el termómetro –y no veo nada raro- agrego mientras se revisaba todos los ángulos posibles frente al espejo –además supo bien ¿tendrá efecto retardado?

-¡PUM!- Misty harta le arrojo el plato de comida a la cara para luego irse a su habitación completamente furiosa. Aceptaba que hace años su comida fuera terrible, pero no el hecho de que él no pudiera aceptar que haya mejorado.

-Jeje- se rio un poco la pelirroja ante el recuerdo- recuerdo que el resto del día Ash se disculpo e hizo todo lo imaginable para que lo perdonara, cuando quiere puede ser realmente tierno.

-Después de eso, tuvimos otros problemas para adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida, pero logramos adaptar rápidamente, vivimos bien durante esos cinco años- recordando brevemente los diferentes momentos que pasaron juntos, con sus amigos y familia- pero entonces paso eso…- su mirada y voz cambiaron de melancolía a tristeza -el inicio de una nueva batalla fue anunciada, una donde la vida de Ash corría peligro -ella alzo su vista al infinito cielo, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara de varios sentimientos, al tiempo que los recuerdos la inundaban una vez más.

Fue dos años atrás, era un día tranquilo y ambos estaban en la playa jugando con sus pokemons. Cuando de pronto todos ellos dejaron jugar y se quedaron viendo al cielo en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el maestro pokemon viendo extrañado a sus amigos. Un graznido fue la respuesta del chico. En la búsqueda del origen de este se encontró con Ho-oh, el pokemon arcoíris. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca y frente de él. Instintivamente se acerco a la pelirroja y la rodeo por la cintura. No sabía la razón de la presencia del legendario, pero estaba segura que no era algo bueno.

-Elegido, es hora que cumplas con tu destino- les dijo el ave legendaria atreves de sus poderes psíquicos, antes de contarles lo que sucedía.

Hace miles de años, cuando los pokemons y los humanos empezaban a relacionarse. Se desato una terrible guerra. De un lado los pokemons que odiaban a los humanos y querían eliminarlos. Por otro lado estaban los humanos, junto con algunos pokemons y los legendarios, aunque en esa época no eran llamados así. El primer bando era lidereado por Sky, hermano de Ho-oh, quien era él que más odiaba a la humanidad.

Cuando la guerra parecía estar a favor de Sky y su victoria parecía ser definitiva apareció un hombre. Este tenía el poder del aura, un poder muy raro y pocos hombres han tenido a lo largo de historia. Con su ayuda lograron derrotar a Sky y enviarlo a las profundidades de la Tierra en un profundo sueño. Ese hombre fue conocido como el elegido.

-El despertar de Sky se acerca y cuando eso ocurra la guerra volverá a empezar. La única esperanza está en ti elegido- lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente

-¿Qué quieres qué haga?- pregunto mientras cerraba en un puño su mano libre y con la otra atraía a su esposa a él. Aunque no se encontraba totalmente seguro, había lo posible por evitarlo, por ella y sus amigos.

-Vendrás conmigo y nosotros te entrenaremos

-Ire contigo- dijo Misty, desde el principio tenía que eso pasara y más que su vida corriera peligro, pero como siempre ella quería estar a su lado, no importara lo que pasara

-NO solo el elegido y sus pokemons pueden venir… mañana vendré por ti- dicho esto Ho-oh se fue

Durante dos horas Ash se estuvo preparando para el viaje y haciendo algunas llamadas. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos intercambio una palabra. En la noche Misty se encontraba en el pórtico en la mecedora flotante, con azurril en sus piernas.

-Mist- susurro el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-¿Ya tienes todo?- le pregunto sin mirarlo- ¿no se te olvida nasa?

.Mist no hables como mi mamá- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste -quiero hablar contigo- la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, aunque ella se resistió un poco pero al final lo logro. En los ojos de la pelirroja se reflejaba su tristeza. Al verla él la abrazo inmediatamente y ella hizo lo mismo al instante. Para ese entonces azurril ya se había ido, el pequeño pokemon azul sabía que ambos humanos debían estar solos.

-No quiero que vayas- confesó la pelirroja

-Yo tampoco pero debo hacerlo, para protegerlos y más importante aún, a ti- lo último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos con sus frentes juntas. Se habían separado un poco para esto, pero en ningún momento rompieron el abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar triste y desear tenerte siempre a mi lado, soy una egoísta- dijo evitando de nuevo su mirada

-Yo también lo soy- tomo su mejilla y la obligo nuevamente a mirarlo- te prometo no separarme de nuevo a mi regreso- con un largo beso sellaron la promesa, además de trasmitirle al otro todo su amor

Al terminar el beso ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se quedaron un tiempo ahí hasta que el frio de la noche se hizo más fuerte. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello mientras la cargaba para entrar juntos a la casa.

-Al día siguiente él se fue- pensó con tristeza la pelirroja al finalizar el recuerdo –Pasaron dos semanas para que Sky apareciera junto con un ejército de pokemons, empezando así la guerra. Fueron semanas de lucha constante, donde hubo muchas bajas, ciudades y pueblos enteros desaparecieron del mapa antes de que Ash regresara

Ese día se encontraba en la casa de Delia, en la habitación de Ash, descansando pues se había enfermado el día anterior.

-La fiebre me hace ver cosas- se dijo al despertar y ver a su esposo a su lado, su cabeza recostada junto a ella en la cama, en ese momento dormido pero lo más posible era que estuvo despierto hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Aunque ella creía que era un sueño no evito el deseo de tocarlo. En el momento en que toco su mejilla se dio cuenta que era real y no una alucinación.

-Misty!- exclamo tan pronto como se despertó y ver a su querida esposa despierta

Se dieron un corto mientras ella dejaba correr unas lágrimas de felicidad que él limpio

-Llegue a pensar que no volverías

-Siempre regresare a tu lado, haré hasta lo imposible para haberlo

El resto del día Ash cuido de ella y esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes. Ante este recuerdo Misty se sonrojo.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Brock a l joven maestro pokemon cuando este salió de su caso horas antes del amanecer

-Si- contesto con voz ronca -es lo mejor –agrego viendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer que más amaba en el mundo –prométeme que la protegerás si no logro regresar

-Lo haré, de eso no lo dudes

-Entregale esto si eso pasa- le entrego un sobre con una carta en ella

-Ok, solo espero no hacerlo

-Yo tampoco - y con esas palabras el más joven se fue hacia la batalla

Ash logro derrotar a Sky, pero él no regreso, pasamos una semana buscándolo, pero no lo entramos- pensó ante ese recuerdo, mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía- fue entonces que Brook me entrego su carta

_Mí amada Mist:_

_Perdóname por irme y romper mi promesa, pero era la única forma de mantenerte a salvo. Durante mi entrenamiento Ho-oh me conto algo más sobre el elegido, este tuvo que sacrificar su vida para sellar a Sky y salvar al mundo. Cuando lo escuche me sentí terrible al pensar que eso me pudiera pasar, pero si era la única forma para mantenerlos a salvo asumiría el riesgo._

_Aún así no me dejaría morir tan fácilmente, por eso mi entrenamiento fue muy intenso para evitar poner mi vida en peligro. ¿Ya te lo había dicho, no? Haré hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado. Pero lamentablemente si estás leyendo es esto es que mi esfuerzo no fue suficiente y lo siento mucho._

_Mist sabes que siempre he querido tu felicidad y… perdóname por lo que te pediré pero lo hago solo porque quiero verte feliz, incluso si no es a mi lado, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón: vuélvete a enamorar, cásate y forma la familia que yo no pude darlo._

_Recuerda lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad._

_Atte. Ash_

_Pd: Te amo_

-Misty- escucho, se traba de Gary quien llegaba a la terraza y la sacaba de sus recuerdos -¿estabas recordando lo que paso hace dos años?- pregunto el castaño al verla con ese semblante tan triste

-Si la melancolía me invadió

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Gary se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Para qué me buscas?

-Bueno… Satoshi no deja de llorar y no logramos que se calme

-Seguro tiene hambre… después de todo tiene el mismo apetito de su padre- dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras para ir en busca de su pequeño hijo

-Oye Mist- escucharon ambos mientras veían como la puerta de la terraza se abría -¿donde está la comida de Satoshi?- pregunto Ash encontrando con su hijo en brazos, un niño de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca como su madre, este se encontraba tranquilo en los brazos de su padre, aún así se notaba su hambre pues mordía unos de los de él. Un suspiro cansado salió de la pelirroja ante la despiste del joven padre

-En la despensa, en el gabinete de la izquierda, arriba

-Oh- exclamo como si apenas se acordara

-Vamos…- dijo antes de que ambos entraran a la casa nuevamente

Habías lograron entrar a Ash dos semanas después de la batalla final.

-No importa lo que pase yo seguire amando a Ash, a pesar de todo, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá. Nuestro amor siempre sobrevivirá, a pesar de todo.

Hola hace mucho que no escribia un fanfic, bueno si he estado escribiendo, pero no he terminado de escribir ninguno :P, por ejemplo este me llevo dos años terminarlo jaja pero tengo una buena razón de eso: falta de inspiración, se me ocurrian muchas ideas, pero ninguna era para terminar este fic, aunque sabía que ocurriera no se sabía como escribirlo :p además de la escusa de muchos:la facultad

Bueno espero que les guste y más importante aún ¡no me maten! aunque Ash sigue vivo en un principio tenía pensado dejarlo tres metros bajo tierra, pero luego no tuve corazón para dejar a Misty viuda y aquí el resultado. Por cierto si la carta salio muy... emotiva culpen a PD: te amo mientras la escribia me acorde del libro y termino así, aunque adoro la historia siempre me saca una lagrima.

Bien para quien le interese tengo pensado un nuevo proyecto pero me temo que estara listo hasta diciembre, aunque no sera de ningún anime espero que alguien lo lea y para los que esperan la conti de mis otros fanfic tengan por seguro que los continuare, excepto con Los Guerreros Elementales ese proyecto si lo cancelare, pero la idea me gusto mucho y es posible que escriba algo parecido en un futuro, en un fanfic o en una historia original y eso me recuerda que entren a mi blog: Rincon De Mis Historias, ahí tengo algunas historias originales que me gustaria que leyeran, el link lo dejare en mi perfil y eso me recuerda un día de estos debo que actualizarlo.

Sin más que decir nos vemos y no se les olvide dejarme un lindo comentario, tal así me anime a seguir escribiendo más fic o almenos terminar los que ya tengo empezados :P


End file.
